Kingdom of Al'ka-Nu'we
Kingdom of Al'ka-Nu'we Formed some 1000 years ago, The Kingdom of Al'ka-Nu'we has prospered under the watchful gaze of their immortal leader: The Empress. Reborn anew every time her Mortal shell dies, The Empress governs with an iron fist. With the numerous Kingdom species working together (under their strict caste system of course) nothing is out of reach. History The Kingdom has experienced 8 distinct ages over the course of it's long History, These are: The Age of Unification The first age. It was heralded by the first Emperor as he unified Al'ka and laid out the groundwork for his great plan. Unfortunately, many were killed and disenfranchised during The Emperor's divine and meteoric rise to power. The Age of Reconciliation The Second Age. Lead by the second Emperor, who began to fix the damage done in The Age of Unification. Billions were lifted out of the slums, as The kind and just Emperor fought tooth and nail against poverty, disease, and hunger. The Age of Consolidation The Third Age. Brought by the Third Emperor, who consolidated the people's love in him through the endorsement of "Emperor-ism" (worship of the Emperor). Billions were converted through convention and... non-conventional means. It was also the age when the first great temples were constructed. The Age of Stagnation The Fourth Age. Presided over by the Fourth Emperor. The Age of Stagnation was the longest age, lasting for over 100 years. it was an age of technological, cultural and demographic stagnation, but it was also an age of stability, peace and prosperity. The peoples of the Kingdom became decadent, and content in their lives. This peace was shattered in The Age of Strife. The Age of Strife The Fifth and shortest Age. An age of confusion, regression, and strife that lasted for over ten years, when the Emperor was not reborn. Millions died, and the written records recounting this age have been few and far between. It was swiftly ended when The Fifth Emperor revealed Himself. The Age of Revolution The Sixth Age. Pushed by The Fifth Emperor, this age saw the swift repair of Al'ka-Te'cha after The Age of Strife. Rapid and startling cultural and technological progress was made, including the discovery of FTL technology. The first extra-system colonies were founded, and The Mok and Thith were brought under his watchful gaze. The Age of Revelation The Seventh Age. Shepherded by The Sixth Emperor. It was during this age that The Kingdom made contact with the wider galaxy, and the Eux, Yuan, Nuan, Shu, Uiyem, and Afetya races were brought into the fold. Rapid colonization, as well as the great pilgrimage defined this age. The age of Reformation The Eight Age. Steered by the First empress. This age saw the loss of sovereignty to the Emperor, the Kingdoms meteoric growth into a economic superpower, and the Uthonian plague that devastated Uxa. This is currently the age the Kingdom is experiencing. Government Ministerial The Empress has the final, and absolute say on anything major that happens in The Kingdom, but for smaller tasks she has a group of advisers (similar to ministries) that run all the minor aspects of Rule. Species control their respective advisories.The advisories are: # Al'ka - Industry # Mok - Diplomacy and Comms # Thith - Agriculture # Eux - Commerce # Yuan - Governance # Nuan - Military # Shu - Energy # Flor - Research # Uiyem - Espionage and Entertainment # Afetya - Mining Administration There are several complex layers to the government of the Kingdom, but they follow a simple chain of command: # Empress. # Sector-Governor. # Cluster-Governor. # Planet-Governor. # Continent-Governor. # Region-Governor. # Municipality-Governor. Culture wip Military wip Diplomacy wip Economy wip Category:Nations